Battle of Death: Ace vs Comato
Ace was standing in the middle of a forest, his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan activated, fully enshrouded in his Mantis Shrimp Sage Mode, angry at one of his best friends. Comato was standing on the opposite of the forest. "Do you want something, Ace?" "Well, I heard you wanted to kill me, so let's do this... Don't hold back..." said Ace before dashing at Comato with blinding speed. "Do know where you heard it from. But let's go." Comato activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Taking a Kunai, Comato threw it at Ace, who was speeding toward him. Ace could see the easily recognizable kunai closing in. He focused on one of them, destroying it altogether, while the other two came at him. He then threw flash bangs in Comatos direction as he became invisible With the flash bang's explosion, it blinded Comato. Unable see; Comato activated Kadino to shield himself from any attack Ace deliver while he was blinded. "Its beginning." Ace remained invisible as he began throwing needles around the battle field by the hundreds. "This fight is going to hurt me way more that I will hurt you Comato..." Ace thought before putting his feelings aside, focusing on the battle. The explosive needles came in contact with Comato's shield. Ultimately not having an affect on Comato. Gathering chakra around him, Comato released a full power shockwave that created a giant crater in the ground. The explosives needles only added to the explosion that took place, as Ace took the attack, unphased via his Phasion Technique. "Katon: Kakudai Fuiasutori Mu!" sounded Ace as he rapidly expelled a stream of white flames from his mouth, before it rapidly expanded, causing a secondary explosion effect. The fire surrounded Comato creating a greater explosion than the first. Before the fire could do any damage, he inhaled the fire adding Ace's chakra to his reserves. The smoke from the explosion cleared Comato was standing holding his stomach with one hand. Slumping over, Comato release a loud belch. "Boy...the was some strong fire." "He can absorb chakra as well..." thought Ace as he disappeared from his position far off, appearing in front of Comato. Swinging a leg at Comato's head from the front before teleporting behind him, aiming for the back of his head. "He's fast...extremely fast..." Comato thought as Ace appeared directly in front of him. Ducking as soon as he noticed Ace was I front of him, Comato was able to dodge Ace's double assault. Now on the ground, Comato channeled lightning through his leg to perform a speedy sweep kick. Ace disappeared with blinding speed again as he reappeared high in the air, launching dozens of homing flame projectiles at the speed of sound towards his opponent. Ace then appeared on the ground a few hundred feet from Comato, concentrating his will into his fist. The fire came in contact with Comato causing a massive explosion. Luckily, Kadino was still activated which protected Comato from receiving minor damage. "He's serious. Fine. I won't hold back anymore." Comato pupils changed to a white hue expanding over his eyes creating black ripples throughout his white eyes, two sets of three black tomoe alined themselves near the pupils, which turned black to correspond the black ripples. "Come, Ace!" Comato shouted "His ability is annoying... I'll fix that..." Ace then dashes towards Comato as he pulls out Metrochronus. "A direct assault will result in a kick back." Comato widened his eyes. "I guess our friendship is over." Comato felt saddened by his choice, rises his hand. "Almighty Push...." Comato the gravitational aspect of the Six Paths, that would sent everything that was near him back with tremendous force. Ace unleashed his previously prepared attack in the form of a gravitational attack, beaming through the gravitational attack while taking part of his opponents attacks. Ace then manipulated Metrochronus, making its length much greater as it stretched towards Comato at high speed. "It didn't have any effect!?!" Comato said in shock. Teleporting his sword into his hand to clash with Ace's weapon. "His prowess in Ninjutsu is beyond my comprehension. I'll have to be careful." Comato thought to himself. Comato retreated several meters, sticking his sword in the ground. Comato stood completely still, placing his hands together. Comato entered Sage Mode he gained black markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye, closely resembling that of . Opening his eyes, he patiently waited for Ace to attack. Ace retracted his sword and phased it away before blinking his eyes, entering Mantis Shrimp Sage Mode. Ace suddenly held his hand out, unleashing a gravitational force that also burned its way through several trees as in invisible attack swiftly closed in on Comato. Comato didn't have to be able to see to know that an attack was approaching at a quick pace. Parting his hands and spreading his arms, Comato proceeded to expand Kadino's forcefield range to the point were it was now visible, form a large sphere around him. "Ohh Ace....come on out. If you're serious about what you're doing. Well of course, unless your scared?" "Well then...." said Ace as he pulled out a kunai before throwing it at Comato and disappearing in a flash. "I'll change to place to more of my advantage!" Comato weaved hand signs. "Hmmm...You want to play this game...then so be it....Wood Style: Second Coming of Thorny Trees! The ground ruptured at the mass scale of Comato manipulating the wood around him changing the atmosphere into a new forest with extremely sharp thorns on every turn. Ace took flight as the trees erupted from the ground in a tremendous explosion. Veiwing the newly transformed landscape, Ace knew he could put his technique to great use. "Wood Release huh.... It's only good for burning..." said Ace as he concentrated radiation into his palms, forming a glowing sphere on intense heat and energy before unleashing it toward the land below. "Ace...you will learn...NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Comato held his hand out using the Telekinetic force of Kadino, he halted Ace's attack and sent it back full force. "....... Learn your place Comato!" shouted Ace as four diamonds appeared on his forehead. He took the attack head on in an immense explosion but oddly enough no heat or energy was released, and instead, the attack was absorbed in front of Ace. Ace held out his hand toward Comato, releasing the transduced energy as gravitation energy, increasing gravity so much that the very trees around him began bending down to touch the ground. "He can control gravity? That's similar to the Deva Path!" Comato started to feel the effects of the manipulated gravity, slowly lower to the ground. He suddenly remembered his encounter with Raido and how has was able to manipulate gravity to make things attract to Comato. "I'll use a larger scale shockwave!" Comato roared expelling a massive shockwave that would clear a huge section of trees within the forest. "Show me what you're made of Comato..." Ace formed a few handsigns before expelling Hundreds of seeking fire orbs from his mouth, homing in on Comato. Comato formed an barrier around him absorbing the fire attack. Standing up, Comato smiled at Ace. "Fine." Comato held out his hand pulling Ace towards him. Ace used to gravitational pull to his advantage as he pointed Metrochronus at Comato as he made it stretch out a great length, intending to impale the man. As Metrochronus made its way to Comato, he generated power through the Asura Path an additional arm sprouted out of his shoulder. It detected as if uy was being shot toward Ace, gripping onto the sword retaining it. Comato kept drawing Ace near him. Ace used the forceful pulling action of Metrochronus to pull himself in even faster, before dishing out a forceful palm attack towards his opponent in an attempt to hurt him. "Planning on attacking directly, huh? You're not paying attention to my defense. And yet you continue to underestimate me." Comato allowed Ace to get within arm's reach of him. One of Kadino's main powers is to be able to control the atmosphere through via telekinetic energy. Once Ace had got with a certain distance he would come to a abrupt halt. Ace stopped suddenly, using the Physical Path's gravity ability to counter Comato's Banshō Ten'in. "You underestimate me..." said Ace before using the Elemental Path to combine Earth, Fire and Wind release natures to create Dust Release chakra, before forming a tesseract, with intent on finishing Comato with the vast attack. "You are quite mistaken. I don't underestimate you....I overestimate you abilities. I expect more than this." Comato said retracting his Asura Path arm, reconnecting it to his shoulder. "Honesty, I feel as if you can't go through with the threats you made." "Is that so?!!!!" said Ace as he transformed the previous technique into a several 128-celled Dodecaplexs, threatening to destroy the entire country. "Am I supposed to be intimated? Go ahead." Comato slightly widened his eyes, looking at Ace. Comato created two clones of himself that stood next to him. "Do it.....unless you decide to fall back on your decision." Ace positioned the spheres beside Comato, but just out of reach of his technique before phased. "Have it your way..." said Ace before detonating the massive constructs. Comato smiled as he and his clones began to absorb the mass scale dust release attack. The massive power of the jutsu would complete replenish his own chakra and even leave some traces of chakra left over that Comato could use at a later time. Ace smiled at the younger man before him, expecting him to preform such a feat in the face of defeat. "Comato... Now with your chakra reserve replenished, you can fight at your fully potential..." said Ace as he dashed towards the shinobi with Metrochronium blades quickly emerging from his back, forearms and palms. Comato's clones dispersed and he stood looking at Ace. He began to generate more power through the Asura Path growing three more additional arms. Due to the Path's mechanized body, Comato's overall strength and durability were drastically increased. "Come on then." Ace saw Comato sprout aditional arms, so he decided to do so as well, using the Physical Path Style: Electromagnetic Arts Ace created 4 more arms that we identical to his original ones. Ace sprouted long Metrochronium blades from the palm of the extra arms as well. "He's going to be very difficult to touch him like that." Comato and Ace drew closer to each other. "'' I don't think I can bring myself to kill him." Comato thought to himself. "Those blade? What exactly are they?" Ace modified the lenght of two of the six blades to 12 feet long, before swinging them at several trees, easily slicing them them with no effort. "You're next!" said Ace as he jumped towards Comato. "Is that so?" Comato moved is sword back into his hand preparing to clash with Ace. "Let's go." Ace swung two blades from both sides outwards at Comato while he swung two more blades at him from towards the inside. With one quick sudden movement Comato stuck his sword in the ground, lift himself up to flip right over Ace. He landed on the ground at a good enough distance from Ace. "Are you serious about this? Do you really want to kill me?" Ace took a step forward before spinning around, facing the man before him. "...." said Ace as he dashed forward, kicked Comato's sword into the air, appeared above it before kicking it down at him. Saddened by Ace's reaction, Comato side stepped barely dodge the sword which caused a small cut to his arm. "So this is how its gonna be? I don't want to kill you!" "Well, sometimes you have to put emotions aside Comato. If you can't kill me now, how can you kill if need be in a war!" said Ace as he swung his blade at Comato from the side. "If I kill you....how many people will that effect? Its could start a war. And I'm supposed to be the Bringer of Peace. You wouldn't understand!" As Ace swung his blades at him, Comato released a small Shinra Tensei to create distance between them. "You can achieve peace Comato, but that doesn't mean deaths can be prevented while sustaining it" said Ace as he took the blunt force of the attack, stopping momentarily, before walking towards Comato. "I guess there is nothing that will make you change your mind." Comato's robot arms began to transform it cannons. "Here and now we shall make a pact for will go to the victor of this fight." Ace stopped in his tracks, analyzing the cannons that Comato formede before looking the man in his still, cold eyes. "We shall..." said Ace as he transformed 2 of his blades into metal that then surrounded their respective arms. "Hagoromo's transmigrant, I am in charge of watching over the world and maintaning peace. If I die here......that responibility will become yours." Comato said with a serious face. "Nice offer.... but I'm not interested..." said Ace as he charged towards his foe. "THIS ISN'T AN OFFER." Comato stomped that ground causing it to shake as the roots from under him carefully and tightly wrapped them themselves him, not coming in contact with his blades. "You don't seem to get where I'm coming from." Ace gathered a rather large amount of Yin chakra throughout his body and released it as numerous blades. Being in Sage Mode, Comato sensed that sudden build up in chakra. As Ace released the invisible blades from his, Comato reacted fast enough to evade horrible injury. "I guess we're done talking." Ace looked at Comato. "Let's end this!" said Ace as he appeared her him before throwing a punch directly at him, enhanced with Natural Energy. Comato clenched his fist drawing fire onto his fist. "Fine." Comato shouted before clashing his fist with Ace's. A hugh explosion occured, with the fire being enhanced by the natural energy. A good distance from Comato was Ace, his body covered in burns. Ace's body bagan healing at a rapid pace. "Get up...you wanted to kill me, right? At this rate you're not gonna get anything done." Comato placed his hands together. Comato's arm cannons charged chakra preparing to fire at Ace. "We can still stop this." "Is that so?..." Ace replied before putting both of his hands on the ground, sending a wave of transmutative energy across the ground that began transmuting the earth and all objects connected to it into Metrochronium. Comato continued to keep his hand held together as jumped into the air and started to levitate. "Come on, Ace....let's turn up the heat!" The Real Showdown begins! "LETS!" shouted Ace as suddenly a large transparent sphere of heat surrounded him. The heat was so hot that the matter in contact with the sphere simply vanished, due to being so energetic. "And you turned up the heat, literally." Comato stated jokingly. "''It would be unwise to charge with that much energy around him. I'll direct Kadino around me so I'll be able to get in close enough." Comato thought reconstructing Kadino to fit the shape of his body. Comato sped at blinding speeds to Ace, coming in contact with the heat sphere that surrounded him. Although his was protected from being incinerated, Comato could still feel the mass heat Ace was giving off. Ace eyed Comato, and in an instant, Comato was frozen, unable to think for 5 seconds. Ace held his hands up at Camoto, beaming him with a radiation attack that pierced the atmosphere. Trapped within the attack Ace used, Comato was unable to move or think of a way to stop his oncoming attack. Ace's attack smashed into Comato's body. Comato was protected by Kadino but because of the attack massive heat nature, Comato still felt the attack burning his body. Ace stopped the attack as he came through it unharmed, going in for a punch.